Magic Vs Apples
by Ein the grim angle
Summary: Twilight loves Rainbow Dash, but Applejack love her as well. When they go to tell Rainbow Dash, they run into each other and find out each other secret. Which one will win Rainbows heart?
1. Twilights And Applejacks Feeling

Twilight close the last book that was in her stack that she set aside for the day. She could hear birds chirping outside the window and noticed some birds had built a nest right outside her window, She smiled learning her home was helping out an animal, now she knew how Fluttershy felt.

"Spike, I need you to return some book to the shelf for me" Twilight called as she grabbed a piece of paper to start writing notes on what she just read. She looked back outside one more time, and saw her favorite thing in the world. Spike walked up the stairs and looked at Twilight who seem to be in a trance looking out the window.

"Hey, Twi, are you ok?" Spike asked, no response.

"Twilight, are you hurt, are you sick?" Spike asked again getting a little worried, still no response. Spike waved his claw in front of Twilight's face, and Twilight shook her head and looked at Spike.

"Twilight are you ok, its not like you to just space out?" Spike said

"I'm fine, just fine." Twilight said, looking down at her blank piece of paper. Spike climbed up on the table and looked out the same window Twilight was looking out of, and didn't see much of anything, a bird's nest outside the window, A few fillies, and colts running by and Rainbow Dash kicking a few clouds.

"What was so interesting?" Spike asked.

"Um...I thought i saw Celestial." Twilight said slightly blushing.

"Who's celestial?" Spike asked.

"Oh I meant Celestia."Twilight quickly corrected herself, then looked down at her paper again.

"Twilight you've been working to hard, you should get some rest." Spike advised her.

"Those books aren't going to re-self themselves." Twilight told him, trying to chance the subject.

"I got them" Spike said picking up the stack of books. As Spike walked down the stairs Twilight looked back out the window watching Rainbow Dash finish up cloud duty. Her strong legs, cute messy hair, her powerful wings, perfect slender body, and her adorable cocky attitude. Twilight really didn't like Rainbow Dash when she first meet her, she was to cocky, but after a certain event Twilight started to like Rainbow a lot. Just seeing Rainbow made her mind all foggy. Twilight remembered the first day she start to have feelings for Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Twi, I can't believe this book really did help me learn a new trick, just like you said it would." Rainbow gushed and sat next to Twilight. Twilight faked a laugh hoping Rainbow would leave soon, she had a lot of work to do.

"You want to see it?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I got alo-." Twilight stared but got cut off.

"Its ok Twilight I know you want to see it, you don't have to say it." Rainbow flew up and started to to do small loops in the library.

"Rainbow stop your going to break something or hurt yourself." Twilight said with a worried look on her face. Right after she finished her sentence, Rainbow Dash clipped her wrong on the top of a bookcase, and was sent crashing down out of control, and crashed into Twilight. They spun around in circles and crashed into before they hit the wall Twilight closed eyes and waited for for pain, but there wasn't much, Twilight felt relived, then noticed a sweet taste in her mouth, and something soft and pressed against her. Twilight opened her eyes and realized she had just kissed Rainbow Dash. Rainbow opened her eyes, her eyes got wide, she got up and laughed nervously looking at Twilight, extended a hoof, offering to help her up. Twilight took the offer and just looked a Rainbow Dash, blushing alot.

"That was some kiss huh..." Rainbow Dash joked. Twilight nodded, gaining her senses back.

"Rainbow Dash, I told you were going to hurt yourself." Twilight said.

"Ya, sorry I should have listened." Rainbow apologized.

"Rainbow listen, I want you to understand, I'm not mad, but it think you need to go, come back in an hour or two ok." Twilight said.

"Are you sure your not mad at me." Rainbow asked.

"Yes, I'm not mad at you." Twilight answered smiling.

"Ok, I'll come back later then." Dash said as she left, and Twilight closed the door behind her. Twilight felt hot, that kiss was an accident, but it was effecting her greatly. She wanted another kiss from Rainbow. Twilight shook her head, and laughed.

'Clam down, it meant nothing, your just...in the moment, it will pass" Twilight tried to reason with herself. Twilight decided to just give it time it would gone by tomorrow, but as time went on the feelings didn't disappear they got stronger. She still had those feeling to this day

Twilight just watched as Rainbow kicked the last cloud, and looked to her side, saw Twilight and waved to her, then flew off.

"Rainbow Dash has everything I could ever want, and the best thing is I have no competition for her heart." Twilight happily whispered to herself, and started to write her notes.

Applejack hit her tree and apples fell into the baskets at the bottom of the tree. She ran to the tree ready to buck it then stopped and smiled as she saw Rainbow Dash coming down to see her.

"Howdy, RD, is there something I can help you with?" Applejack asked.

"Just came by to make, we are still on for tomorrow." Rainbow Dash said.

"We sure are, and when I win, please don't cry"Applejack answered.

"I hope you take your own advice when I win tomorrow" Rainbow shoot back. They spat on their hooves and slammed them together, then Rainbow Dash flew off towards her home. Applejack watched as Rainbow flow off, but could take her eyes off of her flank. Applejack start the feel hot, but as Rainbow Dash disappeared , the feeling went away.

Applejack has had feelings for Rainbow for a long time, ever sense they meet. The one thing that keep them together was competition, there was some kind of connection and it slowly turned into friendship. For Applejack. more than friendship was formed.

Applejack remember that day clearly.

Applejack had just started working the fields with Big Mac and Granny Smith, Granny Smith was getting to old to work the fields any more and Big Mac couldn't do it alone. As she slowly bucked her trees she saw her brother running up to her.

"Applejack, will you tell your friend to get out of my tree, I can't buck it while shes up there, I might hurt her." Big Mac said.

"What friend?" Applejack asked.

"The cyan pegasus one." Big Mac answered. Applejack looked at him confused, she didn't have many friends, little lone a pegasus friend.

"I don't have a pegasus friend." Applejack reported. Big Mac rolled his eyes and pushed Applejack towards his tree.

"This is not time for jokes, just get her out my tree.' Big Mac ordered. Applejack huffed and started to walk toward the pointed out tree.

'If he wasn't my brother he wouldn't be alive right now." Applejack thought to herself as she got to the tree, and just like Big Mac said there was a pegasus resting on low branch.

"Hey, will you get out of the tree we need the apples." Applejack yelled, the pegasus looked down at her.

"I already tole that red colt, I'm not moving, not for him, not for you, not for anyone!" The pegasus shouted.

"But we need those apples, and we need them now." Applejack shouted.

"You want them, fine you can have them." the young pegasus started to pick the apples and threw them at Applejack. Applejack was quick on her hoofs, dodged the apple and bucked the tree as hard as she could, causing the peguas to fall out. She landed on top of Applejack, Applejack looked up and could taste something, she then realized what it was, pulled back, and look at the face of the filly, her first kiss was with someone she didn't even know the name of . Applejack then realized that the pegasus as still dazed from the fall, and pinned her to the ground

"Now I have you right were I want you." Applejack teased. The filly was struggling to get up, Applejack could barley keep her down, the filly eventually stopped.

"Now, that you have me what are you going to do huh?" the peguas asked looking up at her.

"I don't know, I didn't think I'd get this far." Applejack said. They both just started to laugh and Applejack got off the filly, so she could get up.

"your pretty fast and strong." The filly said.

"So are you a was barley able to keep you pinned down." Applejack replied.

"My name is Rainbow Dash by the way." the filly introduced herself.

"I'm Applejack." Applejack said.

"I can tell you'd be fun to go up against, how about a race between the two of us. Tomorrow, around three, and we'll meet on top of that hill." Rainbow arranged pointing at a near by hill.

"Ok, its a race then" Applejack and Rainbow Dash spat on their hoofs and slammed them together. As Rainbow Dash Flew off Applejack started to feel weird, but wasn't sure what that feeling was.

"Its so weird, how it worked, we didn't even talk about that kiss, and we became friend right afterwards, almost like it was destiny or something." Applejack thought to herself.

"If I could pin her down now I know what I'd know what to do to her now." Applejack laughed and started bucking her trees again.

"Rainbow Dash has everything I could ever want, and the best thing is I have no competition for her heart." Applejack chuckled.


	2. Secrets Reveled

Twilight took another bite out of her sandwich and looked across the table at Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash smiled back at her. Rainbow had finish her sandwich quickly, she loved anything Twilight made.

"That was a pretty good sandwich, I don't know, but was the best one I've ever had." Rainbow said. Twilight giggled as she finished her sandwich.

"Maybe, you would like to repay me?" Twilight asked.

"How so?" Rainbow asked back, with a seductive look on her face.

"I think you know." Twilight said with the same look on her face, walking upstairs to her bedroom. Rainbows Dash wings shoot out and she flew upstairs to see Twilight laying down, on her back.

"Well, Rainbow. I'm ready for anything you are willing to give me." Twilight said licking her lips. Rainbow wasted no time getting on top of her and kissing her, first her lips, then her neck, then shoulders, slowly the lowered herself, kissing more.

"Rainbow, I love you!" Twilight shouted. Rainbow looked at her, opened her mouth, and a loud ringing sound came out of her mouth.

Twilights eyes shot open, and she quickly turned on her side and hit the alarm clock out annoyance and frustration. Twilight could still feel the heat of Rainbows warm body, and her soft lips sliding down the neck, Twilight shivered slightly out of excitement. She got up to comb her mane, and make sure she looked at least a little nice. As she was combing she could smell breakfast, from the smell she could tell she was going to enjoy it. She walked down stairs, and Spike was fishing some pancakes, there was toast, and oatmeal already on the table with orange juice, and her notes from yesterday.

"Good morning Twilight, you couldn't of had better timing just I just got done." Spike said.

"Sorry Spike, but I want to take a quick shower first, but you can well ahead and start eating without me." Twilight told him

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Spike said happily stuffing a pancake into his mouth. Twilight giggled a little walking in to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Her body was still a little hot from the dream, and she was a bit sweaty, so she turned on a cold shower, and stepped into it. The cold water felt good sliding down her body, the water soaked into the fur and skin.

"Was that dream trying to tell me something, like I should tell Rainbow Dash about me feelings, I've had dream with messages before. Maybe I should talk to someone about it, but who?" Twilight levitated a soap bar over to her and start to scrub herself making herself all soapy, the water washed the soap away, then she rubbed the soap in her mane then stopped when realized what she had done. She rolled her eyes and let the soap wash out of her mane, levitated a bottle of shampoo over and squeezed some of it out, on she head and rubbing it in. After hehad finished up in the shower she got out and dried herself, and when in to the kitchen to eat.

Spike was almost done, by the time Twilight made it to the table. Spike took his plates and glass to the sink, when Twilight decided Spike would be ok to ask as long as she didn't say what the dream was about.

"Hey, Spike can i talk to you about something?" Twilight asked.

"Ya, sure." Spike sat down in his chair.

"Do you think dreams can tell, what you should do? Twilight asked.

"I don't know I had dream Rarity and I were to having a date in house made out of cake and ice cream, and that didn't happen" Spike said little upset.

"I mean a realistic dream, Spike." Twilight said.

"Are saying i don't have chance with Rarity?" Spike asked getting a little angry

"I'm saying there's not a house made out of cake and ice cream." Twilight answer trying to calm him down a bit.

"oh...righ.t" spike said a little embarrassed, "What was it about?" Spike asked.

"I can't really say, but do you just think that dream tell the future?" Twilight asked.

"I guess they can" Spike answered. That was all Twilight need to hear, today was the day that Rainbow would hers.

Applejack threw her last horse shoe, winning her the game. Rainbows mouth dropped open, she thought Applejack would never catch up to her, but she pulled out a win.

"Looks like I win, that's 35 to 33...not that I'm counting" Applejack laughed a bit. Rainbow rolled her eyes, she hated losing, and she really hated losing to Applejack. Applejack put her hoof around Rainbows shoulder, and smiled at her. Rainbow smiled back trying to be a good sport.

"Sorry Applejack, I've cloud duty, but we'll play again and I'll win next time." Rainbow Dash said as she start to fly away. Apple almost told her to wait, but lost her nerve at the last second as Rainbow Dash left.

"Dang it Applejack, you can't be so nervous about telling her. You march right into town this instant and tell her how you feel, after you pick your horse shoes."

Twilight had just finished Breakfast, and decided to find Rainbow Dash, and just tell her everything. As she walked out of the library, she searched the skies, there were only a few clouds and some other pegasi, but no Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sure to find her if I just run around town a little bit, she always shows up." Twilight smiled as she start to run.

Apple walked out of her barn, and ran towards town, she ran as fast as she could though apple trees, and crossed over a bridge. Applejack was littler nervous, not sure what to say to her. She was practicing what to say in her head when a voice from behind her broke consternation.

"Applejack, have you seen Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked walking up to her friend.

"Not since she left my barn, but I'm looking for her as well." Answered.

"House shoes?" Twilight asked, and Applejack just nodded.

"What do you need to see Rainbow Dash about?" asked Twilight.

"It's a little personal, what about you." Applejack asked.

"Same." Twilight said as they both stopped walking. They looked at each other almost as if they had read each other's mind. They just froze in the middle of town and few ponies where giving them odd looks.

"You like her, don't you Twilight?' Applejack asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Twilight replied.

"And what if I do?" Applejack asked.

"I guess you're going to be one sad pony after today." Twilight answered.

"Whys that?" Applejack asked.

"Because shes picking me." Twilight answered. Applejack just started laughing.

"And what is just so funny?" Twilight asked.

'Sorry Twilight, but she doesn't seem to be into bookworms." Applejack answered.

"Oh, and shes going be with someone who is always competing against her. I now see you have always been trying to rope her into spending time with you, with different competitions" Twilight said.

"What about you, always dragging her into your tree house with Daring Do books" Applejack asked. They were both silent for a moment, until Applejack broke the silence.

"Well let's be leveled headed now."

"Yes are both full grown mares here, and friends' Twilight agreed.

"Let's just go ask Rainbow Dash together who she wants to be with...after we find her." Applejack said. They looked around and didn't see her anywhere. Twilight's ear perked up when she heard a cloud being kicked, looking up they saw Rainbow Dash right above them. Rainbow Dash landed in front of them with a shocked look on her face. Applejack and Twilight both realized she heard every word they just said.


	3. Rainbows Choice

Rainbow looked at Twilight then Applejack, not sure what to say or do. She took step back, not wanting to face the problem head on. Twilight and Applejack started to walk closer to her with worried faces,Rainbow quickly opened her wing and flew away. She could hear Twilight and Applejack shouting for her to come back, but she didn't care, she need time to think, after she was no longer able to see or hear them,she landed on a nearby cloud. So many thoughts swirled in her head, she felt a little dizzy.

"I don't want to lose my friends, i don't want to lose either of them." Rainbow Dash said to herself. the cloud drifted around a bit, as she looked up at the sky. She lost track of time, she had no idea how long she was up on her cloud. As it floated around she heard a voice from down below, some one was calling for her. Her heart sank, if it was Applejack or Twilight what would she do, what would she say. She slowly peeked over the edge, and sighed with relief when she saw Fluttershy.

"Rainbow are you ok...are you crying?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow looked at her confused, touched her eyes, and there was a little moisture around her eyes, she was crying and din't even know it.

"No, I don't cry!" Rainbow lied.

"Do want to talk about whatever you weren't crying about?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow looked around, not sure, but decided talking about it might help.

"Ok, I guess it wouldn't hurt" Rainbow flew down to Fluttershy and sat down.

"So, what happened?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow Dash stayed quite for a few moments, not sure how to say it. She worked the words in her head and finally came out with it.

" I was getting rid of a few clouds, and got tired and decided to rest for a few minutes. I was about to start again, when I heard Twilight and Applejack talking about me." Rainbow Dash started.

"Oh, did they say something bad...?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, they where arguing over which one of them were going to be my marefirend." Rainbow answered. Fluttershy blushed slightly and looked at her, her wings stiffen a little.

"Your are into mare so why not take one on a date?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, the problem is th- wait, how did you know i was into mare, nopony knows that?" Rainbow asked.

" We have been friends for a very long time, I know alot about you, I also know you have a crush on one of them." Fluttershy giggled slightly. Rainbow dash blushed slightly, surprised that Fluttershy would bluntly say something like that.

"Fluttershy your were right about me liking mares, but I don't have feeling for either of them." Rainbow Dash said lightly laughing.

"Yes, you do. I've noticed, your always watching her, talking to her, and I doubt you realize it, but your always showing off in front of her."

Fluttershy giggled. Rainbow Dash eyes grew wide, as she then realized who it was. It felt so weird all of these feeling rushing towards her at once.

"Fluttershy, your right...I didn't realize how much I cared about what she thought about me." Rainbow smiled.

"But what about-" Rainbow started.

"Don't worry about her, its love and you can't change it, if she truly cares about she would want you to be happy" Fluttershy assured her. Rainbow Dash nodded and gave Fluttershy a hug and took off towards the soon to be marefirends house. As Rainbow disappeared Fluttershy giggled, "I knew she had a thing for her".

Twilight paced in her living room, not sure if what she had done was right or not. She should not have argued with Applejack, and kept her feeling to herself. At least that way she would still be able to hang out with Rainbow Dash, and everything would be fine. Now their very friendship could end. Twilight jumped at the sound of a knock at the door, she smiled, ran to the door, and opened it.

Applejack looked at the clock, it had been four hours since her and Twilight had let Rainbow know about about their feelings. What if Rainbow didn't feel the same way, would she even want to be friends anymore. She loved hanging out with Rainbow Dash, she was so much fun. Applejack turned towards the door as a knock was heard, and smiled. Applejack was happy she opened the door and kisses the pony on the other side

"Rainbow, please don't be mad, I didn't want your firendship to end." Twilight started.

"Our friendship is over, it was over the moment I heard you say you love me" Rainbow said with a little anger in her voice. Twilight looked at her shocked..it was over, tears formed in her eyes, and they started to slide down her cheeks.

"Stop crying, it won't change the facts that our firendship is over...its over . because something else much better has taken its place" Rainbow grabbed Twilight and kissed her passionately. Twilight eyes widen from surprise, and she wrap her hoofs around Rainbow Dash, Twilight leaned into the kiss, wanting more of Rainbow Dash.

"Applejack held the kiss but, this felt different, then it did all those years opened her eyes and was looking in a set of blue eyes, and pulled back. Applejack started back at Fluttershy on her front porch, blushing.

" I know I'm not who you were hoping to see...but Rainbow Dash has gone to see Twilight, I'm sorry Applejack" Fluttershy pawed at the ground looking at Applejack.

"I kind of already knew that...I guess I should have known, who wants me..." Applejack said looking down. Fluttershy grabbed Applejack and kissed her you passionately. Applejack was surprised, but accepted the kiss. It was sweet, and Fluttershy lips were soft. Applejacks legs started to get weak, her whole body was getting hot. Fluttershy started to pulled back. but Applejack pulled her back in, kissing her more. Fluttershy was surprised by the motion, but was happy she did it. Finally Applejack pulled back.

"I don't think I have to say it, but I want you." Fluttershy giggled. Applejack and Fluttershy stood by the door wrapped in each other hoofs.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash held each other, sitting on her couch. Rainbow Dash was rubbing Twilight back. Twilight nuzzled up against Rainbow Dash.

"I love you Rainbow" Twilight said smiling. Rainbow Dash paused for a moment, making sure she meant what she was about to say.

"I love you too, Twilight." Rainbow Dash and Twilight feel asleep warped in each other embrace.


	4. Two Weeks Later

Applejack and Fluttershy walked down towards Sugar Cube Corner together, they had been going out of two weeks and on one outside the Apple family knew. They decided to let all of their friends know, and the first pony was Pinkie Pie. They walked in and saw Mr. Cake working the front counter.

"Hey Mr., Cake, is Pinkie home?" Fluttershy asked.

"She sure is, she in her room" Mr. Cake reported. They walked up stairs and knocked on Pinkies door. Pinkie Pie opened the door, smiled, and hugged them both. Pinkie Pie dragged them inside and sat down.

"So you two are going out now?" Pinkie Pie asked. Applejack and Fluttershy looked at her in shock.

"How did you know that, Pinkie?" Applejack asked.

"When Twilight and Rainbow came by to tell me they were going out, they knock on my door in the same way, and then they looked the same way after I hugged them." Pinkie answered.

'We just wanted to let you, know, but since you already knew I guess we are done here" Fluttershy said.

"Don't you guys what to stay, so I can threw you two a getting together party" Pinkie asked.

"Maybe later, we still have to tell Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow" Applejack answer.

"Oh, ok, make sure to back later so I can throw you two one" Pinkie laughed.

"Will do Pinkie" Applejack said on her way out followed by Fluttershy. As they left Pinkie watched them walk out and started to think to herself. "I guess now is good time as any to tell Rarity how I feel about her."

"Rarity next?" Fluttershy asked. Applejack nodded as they headed towards Raritys shop. Sugar Cube Corner and Carousel Boutique were close by, so it didn't take long to get there, Applejack knock on the door and the door opened up reveling Rarity. Rarity smiled and invited them to come in.

"So what do I own this visit girls, is there something I can help you two with?" Rarity asked as she walked into the main room and sat down.

"Well, no but we wanted to tell you something" Applejack answered. Fluttershy place her hoof on top of Applejacks, Rarity saw this and thought it was a little odd, but didn't worry about it.

"We are dating now." Fluttershy said weakly. Raritys eyes widened with shook as she almost feel out of her chair. Applejack and Fluttershy ran off to help her up.

"Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked as Applejack picked her up.

"Yes I'm fine, i just wasn't expect it that, that's all" Rarity gave a little laugh. "First Twilight and Rainbow Dash, and now you two, I have fine my special pony soon, otherwise I'll feel left out" Rarity said laughing again.

"Don't worry Rarity, I'm sure you'll them soon enough" Applejack said as she opened the door.

'Why don't you two stay for a while and tell me how it happened" Rarity asked

'Can't, got to go tell Twilight and Rainbow" Applejack answered.

'Next time we'll tell you, I promise" Fluttershy said following Applejack. Rarity shook her head, and start to work.

"I wonder in Pinkie likes mares" Rarity wondered.

They walked slowly to the library, Applejack wasn't sure if she wanted to face Rainbow and Twilight. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong but it was just that the last thing she said to Rainbow was "I Love You.". Fluttershy noticed that Applejack was shaking a bit, so she nuzzled against her.

"You going to ok, Apples" Fluttershy asked using her pert name for her.

"Ya, I just hope neither of them are mad at me after the way I acted" Applejack answer. Fluttershy nuzzled against her once again, which made Applejack feel better.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight were sitting on the couch cuddling, they took every second they could to do things like this, because Spike, was gone, but he was never gone for to long. Twilight nuzzled into Rainbow Dash, until she heard a knock at the door.

"That must be Spike." Rainbow said annoyed.

"You know, we should go on a vacation, just the two of us" Twilight said, getting up and giving Rainbow a seductive look. Twilight opened the door and was surprised to see Applejack...and Fluttershy.

"Howdy there Twilight, mind if we come in for a little bit?" Applejack ask.

"No its fine. Come on in." Twilight said opening the door to let them in, and continue to hold the door open thinking Pinkie Pie and Rarity would soon follow, but they didn't. Applejack sat down, and Fluttershy sat down next to her, they both looked and Rainbow and Twilight, who had just sat back down.

"So Applejack...no hard feelings, about this?" Rainbow asked.

"No, in fact, it would have been a bad thing, if you had of chosen me. It turns out I never really loved you..." Applejack said blushing. Rainbow and Twilight looked at her with confused looks on their faces, then looked at Fluttershy.

"What do you mean you didn't love me, I heard everything you said?" Rainbow asked.

"It turns out that I mistook an amazing friendship...for love, we were always together, and we kissed that one time, and al-"Applejack was cut off.

"What kiss?" Twilight asked. Applejacks eyes widen when she realized her mistake.

"Twi, it was by accident, it happened when we were fillys. She knocked me out of a tree and we landed that that way, it didn't mean anything..." Rainbow explained quickly. Rainbow gave Twilight a big kiss and a huge hug. "You know you are the only mare in my life." Rainbow finished. Twilight smiled back at Rainbow then turned back to Applejack and Fluttershy.

"So, what bring you here, Fluttershy, need help with something?" Rainbow asked. Twilight rolled her eyes, thinking it was obvious to everyone.

"Well, no I'm here with Applejack, because I'm her...marefirend." Fluttershy explained in a quite whisper. Rainbow eyes widen at the realization, Fluttershy was her longest friend, and she didn't tell her about this.

'I always had a crush on Applejack, and when you went to tell Twilight I decided I should tell Applejack." Fluttershy explained.

"Did you know that Applejack wasn't really in love with me?" Rainbow asked.

"To say I knew would be wrong, but I had a feeling" Fluttershy said. The door suddenly opened up, and Spike walked in with the food he was sent to get. Spike smiled and waved to Applejack and Fluttershy as he walked into the kitchen to put the food away.

"Would you like the stay for lunch, we have plenty of food?" Twilight asked.

"That would be lovely" Fluttershy answered.

"Ok then, I guess I'll start making us lunch then" Twilight said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Let me help" Fluttershy said walking after her, leaving Rainbow and Applejack alone. Rainbow and Applejack stared at each other competitively.

"Want to hoof wrestle" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash slammed her hoof

"Let's go Cowgirl" Rainbow laughed. embrace.


End file.
